Doctor! Doctor!
by DevilynSide
Summary: Maura and Jane have been friends for a long time. When Jane went to pick Maura up for their weekly night out however, she was not expecting to see what she saw, and was not expecting any of the resulting events to ensue... But first I will give you the background before the EVENT or INCIDENT as it will be called later. M now for language but M later for other things
1. Chapter 1

Maura and Jane have been friends for a long time. When Jane went to pick Maura up for their weekly night out however, she was not expecting to see what she saw, and was not expecting any of the resulting events to ensue...

But first I will give you the background before the EVENT or INCIDENT as it will be called later.

Some time ago in the basement of the Boston Police Department around quitting time an extremely angry Jane Rizzoli came storming into Maura's office grumbling in Italian "Ugh, quella donna! FUCK! Perché? Perché! Che è fatto è finita questa volta per davvero, non come l'ultimo come centinaia di volte questa volta mi sono fatto."

The use of the foreign language alerted Maura to the level of Jane's anger. Luckily for Maura she is of course fluid in Italian as well as a handful of other languages.

"What happened this time and can you please speak in English?" Maura asked softly moving from her desk to sitting on the couch with Jane's head in her lap. Best friends do that right?

"well last night after I got home, and you know I was not in a good mood after getting nowhere with our investigation last night, anyways, I got home and tripped over Joe who was I could hear whimpering by the door to go outside it was like she hadn't gone out all day but when I opened it she took off for the front door. So I grabbed her leash and hooked it up she did her business then happily went back inside. When I actually opened the door and saw my apartment, she fucking moved it all around, because my apartment isn't very "Feng shui" what the fuck does she know about feng shui?"

"Well she is right about that your apartment is more functional than appropriately feng shuied."

"Maura!"

"Right sorry then what happened?" all the while Maura was running her fingers through her hair.

"THEN when I asked her why she decided to rearrange my furniture without my permission, she told me it was because 1) feng shui can help with blah blah blah and happiness and shit I don't care about basically she said that it would help with my 'perpetual bad mood'. Maura honestly well I know that you won't lie to me am I really in a bad mood all the time, so much so that my girlfriend would refer to it as perpetual?"

"Well you do seem to be frequently stressed during a case but in between cases and usually after you had time to unwind after work usually about an hour after, you seem to be in a good mood. Maybe she just doesn't understand that you need that hour after work to have a beer or just sit and do nothing, or whatever it is you need to unwind before you are in brighter spirits, she does realize that you do have one of the most stressful jobs does she not?"

"Apparently being a homicide detective isn't within her category of stressful jobs, anyways so back to why she rearranged my apartment, the second reason she gave was because it would make more space for her shit because apparently we're moving in together. That is not what I signed up for! OH! And then she starts telling me that she's also gone through my closet and put stuff I don't wear or don't look good in bags to take to the good will right, so I go and see my closet and my drawers, basically all my work clothes are gone, the dress you bought me for the Fairfield dinner was gone, the only things I had were a couple of jeans, a few shirts, my red and my black dress, socks, some underwear, and my jerseys. All of my clothes were in bags at the foot of my bed. After that I had it I marched back into the kitchen and started into her about not taking Joe out all day, that I liked my apartment the way it was and if anything it being like that would make me angrier, that all of my clothes were in there for a reason, ya know because I fucking wear them. I asked her what exactly I was supposed to wear to work today since all of my clothes were gone, and you know what she said? Oh I'll tell you what she said. She said that we would go shopping for some new business skirts and blouses. She said that she thinks I would get more work done if I dressed a little nicer, so I then felt a little better about myself. Well after that I was like I'm sorry but this, us it's not working, you clearly do not understand me, or respect me, or get that I actually have a fucking stressful job and that I would like to just come home and sit and watch baseball and have a beer after work before doing anything. But I guess this is my own fault though, if I wasn't blinded by the amazing sex I would have been able to realize that she was in no way right for me. But the sex I will miss the most. Guess that teaches me to never start a relationship with a one night stand."

"Wow I'm sorry Jane, but it's not your fault though. In fact I think it's good that you stayed with her for so long."

"Maura are you feeling alright? Did you smell too much formaldehyde or something?"

"No since you started seeing her you seem less tense and it is harder to frustrate you, that I attribute to the 'mind blowing sex' you were having and also in the last 12 months since you were seeing her you haven't been sick once, compared to the year prior while you were single and only having occasionally mediocre sex, when you had a cold 3 times plus the flu, from the lack immunoglobulin A being released into your body. So yes I am happy that you stayed with her for so long."

"Ugh, I just want to go home, but it's all fucked up still"

"Well you are welcome to stay at my house you know that, or your mothers, I think she's feeling lonely by herself in the guest house. I try to spend time with her often; however I'm not going to be much for company tonight as I won't be home. But you are still welcome to go relax there, there's beer in the fridge for you and well you know you are welcome to anything in my house except my wine cellar." Maura said with a playful wink.

"I wouldn't dream of touching your fancy wine when there's beer in the fridge, but thanks Maur, maybe I'll go see ma tonight. I suppose she'd like to know that I let this one get away too." She chuckled. "I'm sorry for dumping all my shit on you Maur, I totally forgot about your date tonight. Who is it with again?"

"The hospitals computer technician, Jennifer, we met her last week when that victim survived and we went to the hospital to talk to her. Well when I went back to the hospital to do my turn in the clinic there the next day. I was having an issue with the computer so I called one of the techs to come look at it and she came and after it was fixed we started chatting and she asked me out."

"Right the hot brunette who knows more about computers than Frost"

So after their conversation in Maura's office they both went back to Maura's house. Jane went to get her Ma and watch some TV on Maura's huge television and Maura to her room to get ready. When she came down Angela looked over at her gushed about how beautiful she looked and just before the doorbell rang said "I don't know why you two can't just get together, you spend so much time together anyways, and Janie she's a doctor I've always wanted a doctor in the family" both girls blushed slightly, they never told anyone this but they would, when neither was seeing someone, hook up when one or both was feeling rather horny. They had talked about it once but decided the occasional hook up was better than them being in a relationship and in worst case scenario ruin their friendship, and they were both alright with that.

Ok so fast forward a little Maura's date went well and she is beginning a relationship with Jen. This is the part where Jane meets Jen for the first time in the you're dating my best friend way and not the we're both professionals way.

"Jane, are you free tonight? I'm meeting Jen at the Dirty Robber after work and I would really like you to get to know her. She's bringing her best friend tonight too, so it would really mean a lot to me if you would come so I don't have to meet her alone."

"Is she hot?"

"I think a more appropriate question would be is she gay or does she date women. However the answer to both questions is yes. She's a little taller than me, long blonde hair, blue eyes, as you would say she has a nice rack."

"I thought you hadn't met her?" she asked hiding her excitement at the prospect of maybe getting laid tonight. It had been a while since her relationship ended and she was way past over it, but she was horny as hell since it had been roughly 6 weeks since she'd had a decent orgasm.

"I haven't, but there are pictures of her and Jen in Jen's place and if she's a little shorter then Jen then she's probably a little taller than me sans heels. Her name is Sarah."

"So you're setting me best friend up with your girlfriend's best friend?"

"Well it isn't actually a set up, it's more of an, I want you to meet my best friend thing, however if you and Sarah were to hit it off, I would not be opposed to the idea, and would in fact encourage it."

"Alright I'll go, but can I go home and shower and change first, because I had to chase a perp through a wetland earlier and I think that odd smell that I sniff when the air blows just right is me."

"I was going to ask but didn't want to be rude, but yes we're meeting them at 7, because I likewise need to shower people really do not enjoy the smell of death, it really does very little to aid in my pursuit of obtaining an orgasm."

"Yeah death can be a real clam jam"

"You know it really can. You know I am really happy that you explained that term to me the first time you used it. Will you pick me up tonight at say 6:30?"

"Yeah see you then"

So when 6:30 rolled around Jane was knocking and letting herself into Maura's house.

"Hey Maur, you ready?"

"Yes I'm on my way down now. Jane you look nice." Jane was standing there in a pair of jeans that Maura thought looked pretty new, with a black and white patterned tank top; she was even wearing a pair of heels.

"Thanks you look good too." Maura was wearing a pair of black skinny pants that paired well with the blue sleeveless top with the V-neck, accompanied nicely by her leather jacket. "Shall we go and see if I approve of your dating this girl, and her friend approves of you? That is after all what the meet the friend's thing is all about."

"Thanks cause I wasn't nervous before" Maura quipped back using blatant sarcasm.

"Oh oh oh, Doctor Maura Isles uses sarcasm effectively, honestly though Maur you got nothing to worry about, you're amazing, and her friend would be crazy not to like you."

"Thank you Jane that's very nice. And who knows maybe it will all work out and tomorrow morning when I bring you coffee you won't be twirling your hair like you have been doing for the last little while, well that and other signs of sexual frustration."

"You know you could just said and maybe I'll get laid"

"Hmm, you have your ways I have mine."

With that they left the house. They arrived at the Robber with 10 minutes to spare, so walking in Jane sought out their booth while Maura ordered herself a wine and beer for Jane from the bar. She got their drinks and sat down beside Jane facing the door. Frankie and Frost showed up at the bar, and after spotting the two women made their way over. What are you two ladies doing here and not even inviting us?" Frost asked.

"Well, Maura's meeting her girlfriend here and she's meeting the girlfriend's best friend, so you know how it is I have to play the part of the best friend, and make sure she's good enough for Maura too."

"Ah that makes sense as to why you're sitting on the same side of the table. They going to be here soon or can we join you for a drink?" Frankie asked

"Actually, Maur isn't that Jen?"

"Yes it is, but you two can stay, we can move to a larger table."

"Nah that's okay, thanks though doc. We'll be playing pool if you need back up okay Jane."

Chuckling Jane said thanks while Maura waved at Jen as the two men were leaving the booth.

"Were those guys hitting on you?" Jen asked as she approached Maura who had stood to greet her with a kiss. The question making Jane laugh a little harder and Sarah to eye the brunette.

"Them oh god no, we are not their type for so many reasons." Jane said after sliding out of the booth the meet the two women.

"Jane you remember Jen from the hospital"

"Yes, it's nice to see you again."

"You too, Jane, Maura this is my friend Sarah." They all shook hands and said greetings, then slid into the booth Jane and Maura on one side and Sarah and Jen on the other.

"So what kinds of reasons are you two not their types?" Sarah asked breaking the silence that had started to settle after the server took their drink orders.

"Oh well for one, the white guy is my brother, and the other is my partner."

"Jane's a detective, as is Barry. Frankie is working his way to becoming one as well, sorry those are their names." Maura said nervously then taking a sip of wine.

"Hmm, okay those are two good reasons."

"Yeah that and they're together so there's that too."

"Hmm yes also a very good reason. So Maura, Jen told me that you are a doctor, what's your specialty?"

"Death" Maura said rather bluntly "Sorry I'm a little nervous, what I mean is that I'm the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts"

"Oh she said that you met at the hospital though, in the clinic" She asked a little confused.

"Oh we did" Maura stated

"What Maura means is that, Maura was coming with me to interview a victim that barely survived her attack, when we ran into Jen. And then Maura does a mandatory 24 hours of work with live patients a month so she does some at the police department patching up the cops, and the rest at in the hospital clinic. And she was in need of Jen's assistance with the computer."

"Ah, you seem very adept at speaking for her." Sarah stated

"Well when I've known her for a very long time and can read her more easily than most, it makes it easier."

"I suppose."

"I do" Jane said matter of factly sticking up for her friend who she knew was nervous and felt like she was being attacked. "So, Jen, how long have you been working at the hospital?" Jane asked with more of a friendly tone than from last time she spoke.

"Umm just about 7 years now. I only moved to Boston what, 9 years ago now"

"That's interesting, what made you come to Boston?"

"Well I've always been a fan of the Red Socks, but I umm, well it was stupid and I was young. My girlfriend moved her after we finished university, and I didn't want to end out relationship, so came too. We were here all of 4 months when I caught her cheating on me."

"Oh that's rough."

"Yeah it was, but it got better" she said placing her hand over Maura's and meeting her loving look, causing Maura to feel a little more comfortable.

"Sarah, Jen never mentioned, what is it that you do."

"I am an art/occupational therapist."

"That sound nice do you work with a certain age range?"

"Yes I work with kids 10 and under for art therapy and kids up to 18 for occupational therapy"

"I'm sorry what exactly is art therapy?" Jane asked. Jen gave a small wink and shrug when Jane asked, as if she didn't know either.

"I help kids work through their issues using art"

"Like when that Mandy went missing and her brother kept drawing lighthouses. He was able to draw that detail that he didn't remember seeing when she was taken." Maura stated

"Exactly, although I help them work through emotional and if need be physical issues."

"What do you mean by physical issues?" Jane asked

"Well some of the kids I see for art therapy I also see for OT and so I try to incorporate some of their exercises or other exercises that will help them in both therapies."

"That sounds so rewarding" Maura said.

"I find it to be."

Jane just looked at Jen hoping maybe she could clarify, but she just shrugged again. Shortly after Maura abruptly though politely excused herself and took off to the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Sarah asked

"I'm not sure; I'm going to check on her though." Jen said

"Oh umm, Jen no please don't, I know Maura well enough to know that whatever the reason" she said looking around the bar, and as they were facing the entrance they could see everyone who came in "OH Shit! Please excuse me, I'll go and check on her, and trust me stay her she's going to be embarrassed enough when she comes back if you go to her she'll feel mortified. I promise everything will be fine." Jane said before ducking and running to the pool tables where Frost and Frankie were playing. She was talking and subtly pointing in one direction, and then she went over to the ladies room as the two men put their stuff down and walked over to a guy at the bar.

"Maura, where are you?" Jane said checking the stalls after coming to the last one she gently knocked "Come on Maur, open up please don't make me slide under the door." Jane begged. Maura unlocked the door allowing Jane entrance to the handicap stall hideaway.

"Hey come on lets go back out, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. And I've asked Frost and Frankie to ask him to leave. Let's get you another glass of wine because I know you emptied it already." She said quietly holding Maura close and rubbing her back.

"Her friend probably thinks I'm a lunatic, I need my friend to talk for me, I spew out facts, I take off running to dirty bar bathrooms, if you were her would you really walk away from tonight with a good impression of me?"

"you won't believe me no matter what I say, but Maur if you give her a chance and you relax a little, try and get to know her, let her get to know you, but either way it doesn't matter what Sarah thinks of you it about what Jen thinks and Jen likes you a lot and for good reason Maura you're awesome and wonderful and gorgeous and though you haven't told me if you guys have or not yet, but you're a terrific bedmate."

"You're right I don't believe you, you just want me to feel better." Maura chuckled as she started wiping away the tears that had fallen since Jane had wiped them away.

"I do but also, you have girl out there who is worried about you, so let's go fix your makeup and head out there and to hell with Sarah"

"Jane you know that there have been studies that have proven that if ones friends do not approve of the people they are seeing than the relationship ultimately fails."

"Well so far I approve of her so you have a 75% chance of success"

"How do you get that?"

"Well all relationships have a 50/50 chance so if I like her that makes it a 75/25 chance therefore 75% success rating and beside I'm sure once Sarah get's to know the real you not your socially awkward cyborg version your relationship success rating will go up."

"That doesn't even mathematically make sense Jane"

"Maur, that's because it's simple math turn your over analysing genius off and trust m. For a genius you sure have a hard time understanding simple math Maur." She said as she opened the door to the stall and pulled Maura to the sinks and mirror so she could fix herself. It wasn't until she Maura looked up from the floor did she notice Sarah standing by the door.

"Jesus" Maura said startled by the sudden appearance

"Sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything and certainly not to scare you, but Frankie? the white guy?" looking at Jane for the nod of approval on getting that right before going on "anyways he said that it was dealt with and it's safe to come out now then he laughed at his play on words and mumbled something I didn't quite get."

"Thanks" Jane said," we'll be out in a minute."

"Okay I'll see you out there, and just for the record Maura, I doubt I'll leave here with a poor impression of you, in fact I think that you're quite lovely, little confused about what's going on and why you took off to here but it's really none of my business." She said nicely while her hand was placed on Maura's shoulder and as she walked by Jane whispered "and I look forward to getting to know you better" while running a hand from Jane's shoulder diagonally across to her lower back.

Okay well I have to get ready for work now, otherwise I'd write more, and I probably won't update the next part till Monday because tomorrows Canada Day and all and I plan to be weather pending downtown to watch the fireworks. And I have Monday off until like 7 so that's lots of time to right.

Please don't hate me because they aren't together. But tell me your thoughts, I'm taking a break from my other one for a while, because this one popped into my head and the image that prompted this is a very sexy image, but totally misconstrued event so please review tell me what you think thus far and stay tuned for the EVENT or the INCIDENT it's all a matter of prospective.


	2. Chapter 2

The pair returned to the booth Jane nodded thanks to the guys when they passed and sat down.

"Maura, honey, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm okay now thank you Jen,"

"Can you please maybe tell me what that was about?"

"Umm... well the guy that walked in here, he thinks that Jane and I are a couple"

"Oh...?"

"Yes, umm...well whenever he sees us he frequently propositions us for a very common male fantasy"

"So a three way?" Sarah asked Jane nodded yes as her answer.

"Why would he do that?" Jen asked

"Well I may have gone out with him once and that was a disaster and he's so sweet that I didn't have the heart to tell him I didn't want to see him again and that I was in all honesty repulsed by him."

"What was so repulsing about him? Well other than obvious reasons." Sarah asked quite intrigued.

Jane started chuckling while Maura began blushing at the thought; again Maura didn't have the comfort level with this woman to answer but with one look knew that Jane would again come to her rescue. So still laughing Jane said "He wanted to lick her face" and soon after the other two joined in the hilarity.

The night progressed on and the four became rather comfortable, and Maura's unease around Sarah began to disappear and the two of them even had a chance to speak alone without Jane and Jen as they had both gone to the bar to check the score of the game and get the next round.

"So..." Sarah started "you seem really good for Jen."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. So umm I was wondering what's going on with Jane?" After seeing a quizzical look on Maura's face she continued "is she seeing anyone right now?"

"Jane oh no, she just ended her previous relationship exactly 6 weeks ago"

"Oh? What happened? If it's okay if I ask."

"Well as Jane put it to me, 'she was bat shit crazy' and Jane had simply had enough of her antics"

"Oh?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Oh, well... it's just... umm well...she seems, oh forget it"

"Do you like her? I've noticed you are paying a lot of attention to her even though she has been rather quiet the last little bit."

"Well I do find her attractive, and funny, and she seems to be quite amazing."

"Oh, she is."

"So I couldn't really help over hearing that she said that you were a terrific bedmate, is that an assumption on her part or something she would know from experience?"

"Oh" Maura felt the blush running up her chest again "well her and I may have made love a few times in the past."

"Have you guys ever dated?"

"Not officially, I mean people at work think we are, they think that just because we both date and love women, and that we are best friends, means that we are clearly hooking up all the time and we're together."

"Well I'm a little confused then, what are you guys?"

"We're best friends"

"Yeah but you just said that you guys have hooked up. I mean I've hooked up with Jen before and in fact we met at a party and hooked up and then we became best friends after we tried dating for like a month and we just didn't work out that way."

"Well the thing is, when we have hooked up in the past the first time was because we both needed to feel something after a particularly trying night I felt bad that's how Jane had to spend that birthday, the second time was my fault we had gone dancing because I had just been dumped by a man who I saved and I had had entirely too much to drink that night, and the third time was just very natural need to have the chemicals from sex released. We've only hooked up 3 times and all were when we were both feeling the need for sexual release, and as a doctor I just cannot simply ignore what my body tells me. But we've never slept together while either of us was with someone, and we've talked about it and agreed that those were all independent events and they haven't impacted our friendship and we both believe that we are better to stay as friends than to engage in a relationship that could potentially cost us our friendship. So I guess you could say that we're friends with benefits."

"Okay, umm that's interesting, does Jen know this?"

"Some of it"

"Okay, umm well do you think that Jane would be interested in me?"

"Oh yes I very much do. And I already happen to know that she is. I would however advise that you wait for her to ask you out though. As I've noticed that she has a tendency to be the one doing the chasing as it were, and also I'm not entirely sure she's over her ex and I would surely hate for you to be a rebound."

"Thanks, you know I really do like you, and I hope that we can become friends as well"

"I would like that too"

The night slowly came to a close a little while after they finished the last round. Jane drove Maura home then the next week Maura suggested to Jen that they should invite Sarah and Jane to join them for dinner, as the meeting at the bar aside from the beginning and the whole hiding situation, had gone rather well. Jen was reluctant at first, but then Maura pouted a little and she agreed. They decided to have it a little barbeque and a fire at Jen's house the following week. For Maura it was going to be a full on set up now that she had felt that Jane had sufficiently moved on. For Jen it was a chance to get to make her girlfriend happy and hang out with her best friend and hopefully get to know more about Jane as she really hadn't learned much about her and she really wanted to be friends with her for Maura's sake.

The whole week Maura was looking forward to it and the night had come. She had spent that morning at Jen's helping her prepare the food and everything for that night. In the afternoon however she spent with Jane. They went shopping and Maura was insistent that Jane wear the new outfit she got to dinner and casually slipped in that Sarah had asked about her. Maura's ability to play match maker could rival that of the actual god of love. Her ways were subtle but the message was clear. And as Jane had asked about Sarah prior to even meeting her and several times since, and Maura was just telling her about their conversation now, Maura's intentions were not lost on her. When it was time to leave for Jen's Jane followed Maura in her car, as the chances of Maura staying the night were high as she had been doing so every other night that week.

While they were out shopping Jane had picked up some beer for her and a bottle of wine as a gift but basically knew that it would be Maura and Sarah drinking it.

As the night progressed Jane had stayed rather close to Sarah and Sarah stayed close to Jane. While they were eating Jane had noticed that Sarah had goose bumps and was beginning to get cold so while the two had gone to the kitchen with the plates and stuff from the table that they insisted on clearing, Jane came up behind Sarah who was rinsing things in the sink, and put her hands on the counter one on either side of Sarah, "you look like you're starting to get cold out there, perhaps you should put on a sweater" Jane practically whispered into the ear that was tickled by faint feeling of Jane's breath as she spoke.

"I didn't bring one, it was supposed to be warm." Sarah said while drying her hands and turning around to face Jane.

"Well then, I would like you to take mine, I don't want you to be cold."

"I couldn't then you would be"

"I'll be fine and besides I'm not cold" they stood there staring at each other in such close proximity until they heard someone nearing the kitchen at which Sarah turned around and continued rinsing and Jane moved to the dishwasher to load it, before Maura walked in with a knowing smile that neither saw as they refused to look at whomever it was that interrupted them.

Maura spoke a few words then left to go back outside. Once all the dishes had been rinsed and Sarah's hands were dry, she ran her hand across Jane's back while Jane was bent over loading the dishwasher much like Sarah had that night at the bar in the bathroom. The touch was light but enough pressure not to go unnoticed. Sarah had been wiping the counters when Jane had finished loading the dishwasher, so after shutting it she walked over to Sarah and snatched the towel hanging on her shoulder so she could dry her hands. Once that was complete she draped it back over Sarah's shoulder and placed her hand on the small of the blonde's back "I'll just go get that sweater for you"

After they were finished cleaning the kitchen Jane draped the sweater over Sarah's shoulders and they shared a look before going back outside to join Jen and Maura who were sitting together in a chair by a nice fire. Jane had taken not of the large red cooler that was between her and the couple as she sat down. Maura looked up at her then down to the cooler lifted the lid, pulled out a beer, and handed it to Jane, before asking if Sarah wanted anything. The four sat there talking enjoying the relaxing fire and the friendly banter that continued. At about ten Sarah had said that she had to go despite the protests from the other's she removed the sweater and placed it over the arm of Jane's chair and whispering thanks and placing a chaste kiss on the detectives cheek, before leaving. Jane stayed for a few more minutes after that and said her thanks and goodbyes to Jen and allowed Maura to walk her out. Once out the front door she put on the sweater she was carrying and shoved her hands in the pockets, but noticing something in the left hand pocket. She decided to wait until she was home to look at it. But once she arrived home she realized how tired she was and passed out in bed.

Maura also had to leave despite both hers and Jen's wanting her to stay, but Bass needed to be fed and she was on call tonight and needed to have clean clothes in the even she did get called.

Sure enough at 4:30 am she got a call from Jane that they had a case and she was needed. After examining the body at the scene and allowing it to be taken back to the morgue. Her and Jane agreed to meet up for the autopsy, Maura would prepare and process the body while Jane and the guys began their investigation and Jane would prepare the coffee that would be needed during the autopsy to keep them going, well her, Maura would have to drink hers after.

Jane was sitting on top of one of the currently unoccupied and thoroughly sanitized exam tables, watching Maura dissect, weigh and replace every organ. The conversation began about the case and as they had nothing yet to bring it back up the topic switched to the BBQ the night before. Jane told her about what had happened in the kitchen and then remembered about the thing in her pocket which she had totally forgotten about. When Jane had gotten the call at 4 that there was a body she showered and then jumped into some black slacks and button up but grabbed the sweater on the way out the door. Jane put her coffee down and reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper, with five letters and 10 numbers on it.

She smiled when she saw it and held it up for Maura to see too. "What should I do Maur? Should I wait until like tomorrow or something, or do I call her now?"

"Well it's roughly 7 am now seems a little early. So maybe when we have lunch or you could call her after work and ask her out for a drink. She's obviously into you."

"Yeah and I'm into her too. What should I say?"

"I don't know ask her out have a drink take her out to dinner, show her the Rizzoli charm, it has yet to fail."

"I don't want her to think I'm just looking for someone to fuck"

"I hardly think that's what she's thinking she's not a one night stand kind of girl so obviously she wouldn't have given you her number"

"Yeah, that makes sense. God it's been like a year since I've had to do this, it feels odd, and I don't remember feeling this nervous before."

"yes well before you hooked up and formed a relationship after that and she turned out as so eloquently put it to be "Bat shit crazy" so maybe this time get to know her a little more, I mean you guys have already hung out and gotten to know each other a little."

"Yeah but that was in a group setting you know, that's different." Then her phone buzzed and played out frost's ringtone, "Rizzoli, okay be right up" putting the phone away "sorry I have to go up frost thinks he's got something, finish this talk at lunch?"

"Of course I'll let you know if I find anything."

They all worked hard on their case Maura not finding anything physically wrong to determine a cause of death sent off a series of tox screens and labs. At lunch the two met up in Maura's office with sandwiches from the cafe. After talking about it a bit more Maura dared Jane to call her now and ask her out to dinner, and Jane not being one to back down did it. It wasn't until the phone was ringing that she realized what Maura had done and glared and the smirking doctor. She was about to say something to Maura when a very young groggy voice answered "Hello?"

"Hi?" Jane asked "Umm can I please speak with Sarah?"

"Who is it sweetie?" Jane heard in the background

"I don't know" she said to the voice in the background and then asking Jane "Who are you?"

"Sweetie that is not how we talk to people on the phone. Please give it to me."

"Sorry"

"Hello?"

"Hi uh... Sarah?"

"Yes? Who's calling?"

"Umm it's Jane."

"Oh, crap" she mumbled "umm hi Jane how are you?"

"I'm alright, is this a bad time to be calling?"

"Not usually but today it is"

"Would you rather I call you later?"

"Umm no it's okay can you just give me a couple minutes though, I just have to put her back to bed"

"Umm okay?"

Jane covered the mouth piece and began answering the questioning look on her friends face.

"She has a kid? You never said anything about that." Jane mouthed

"I'm sorry I didn't know, but you like kids you can't just not give her a chance because she has a kid." Maura whispered back with an apologetic look. It wasn't that Jane didn't like or didn't want kids but it was something that she always thought she and whomever she's with would do together not her walking into a pre-existing family with all their baggage.

"Hi, sorry about that, my niece was kicked out of pre-school today because she's come down with the flu."

"Oh umm that's nice you babysitting your niece?"

"Well kind of, I share custody of my niece with her mother."

"Huh?"

"Umm, what did you call for?"

"Oh, I found your number in my pocket this morning, and I was going to ask if you wanted to have dinner tonight but you're probably busy"

"Oh umm I'm not actually, my mother was coming over to sit with Katelyn tonight so I could do some errands and stuff so I don't think she'd mind spending more time with her. What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, great then, I was thinking maybe...Sister Sorel's at like 6?"

"That sounds great, I'll see you then"

"Ok see you then" Jane smiled as she hung up the phone and turned to Maura.

"So looks like someone has a date tonight" Maura stated

"Yeah I'm a little confused though"

"Why?"

"She said something about sharing custody of her niece with the kid's mothers?"

"Oh I had no idea about that."

"That's fine Maur; it's not a big deal. I'll maybe just ask her about it later?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

The pair went back to work after that and even though they had yet to get anywhere with the case Jane left at 5 to prepare for her date.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay my dear followers and especially my reviewers,

Thank you first off for following or voicing your concerns. I'm going to apologize to you for 1 having a job and 2 for having a life and recently having a drunken holiday, but that my dears are where my apologies end. If I did not have a (and by A I actually mean 3 jobs) and I if I didn't have a life you would all have the answer to your question. Sometimes life doesn't work out the way we want it, I can personally attest to that on several levels, but through writing the write may write about whatever they like they can play god and then the life that they create does work out the way it's supposed to. And granted I did not create Jane and Maura that was all Tess, but in my story I tell them what they're doing. So please have a little faith and a little patience, and a little faith, this is a story about Jane and Maura, but things need to be understood before happy endings come, when I began writing this I didn't realize how much back story there would be but I keep seeing this scene unfold in my mind and it is comical, and accidental, and embarrassing, and revealing in soooooooo many ways. So please I promise I'm getting there but you need to bear with me, you need to understand the past before you see the future, but I hope when you do it will be as awesome to you as it is in my head, and in so many ways I hope I can find the right words to explain it to you so that you will see it the way I imagine it. I'm trying to hurry up and I've revised it in my head several times about where in this story I can kind of gloss over and where I feel deserves more detail, I'm trying I really am. And I do sincerely appreciate the time you guys take to write the reviews and tell me what you are essentially unhappy with, I haven't heard too much positive feedback, but I will admit that I giggle a little at all the reviews because I see no point in getting angry or upset with them as I know what happens in the end and also because I have so many more people putting this in their favorite stories, or story alerting it, or even author alerting, which tells me that even though some or many of you are unhappy or maybe a little apprehensive about it that there are more people that are interested in it. So please keep reviewing, favoriting, or alerting me or the story.

And to address a couple other things parts of this story I have collected from real life (IE partner switching though still best friends) Legit it's happened and I know personally how fucked it is, so I'm only imagining how fucked you think it is especially if it's something that you haven't seen unfold in real life.

And lastly before I begin this chapter to the person who first reviewed this story I just want to ask you something if you are still reading this and I hope you are. When you GO OUT on a date are you usually still at home then? Because to you and to whoever may have misunderstood that when you go out to a date you are generally not at home. I did not mean to imply that she wouldn't be home later that night and I'm sorry if that's what you thought. What I meant there was that she would be going out on a date and therefore wouldn't be able to hang out with Jane as she would not be home until later.

Okay slight fib above there this is the last things before this chapter, this one is very short in the next one I'll have THE EVENT or THE INCIDENT I haven't decided what to call it yet maybe I'll count votes who wants it to be the event and who wants it to be the incident? Show of reviews! I'd write it tonight but this is what I wasn't able to get out before work and with so many of you getting antsy I figured I'd address a few concerns tonight. But I am off to sleep after I read a couple of new chapters from some stories I'm reading and I'll be up soon as I have to take my mom to her very important staff meeting so I'll probably have some time then to maybe work on it or maybe I'll leave it for Wednesday or later tonight we'll see. But I do love you all, nothing but love, and criticism is only insulting if I take it personally which I don't there for it is constructive.

Sincerely,

Amber

But now on with the show ;)

Jane got to the Sister Sorel about 5 minutes before 6 and spotted Sarah walking down the street in her driver's side mirror. She stepped out of her car and took a couple steps towards Sarah and they said their greetings and made their way into the place and were seated. The couple talked about many things and once all those topics were exhausted somewhere just after ordering dessert Jane had to ask "So, you share custody or your niece?"

"Yeah, I really didn't mean for you to find out this way."

"That's alright, may I ask about it or would you rather I didn't?"

"No it's okay, I'll tell you. My little brother he'd be 21 now, but he got a girl pregnant, and he was so happy and everything and wanted to be there for her and they had a plan, but the plan changed one day." She said with a sad far off look in her eyes like she was watching it unfold before her. "What happened was her older brother found out that he had knocked her up. Alysha's older brother had serious anger management problems and was actually in jail for something when he found out. After that he turned into the model prisoner and got early release, after that he assaulted my brother and well, my brother didn't survive. Alysha was heartbroken, as was my entire family, and hers too as they all loved him. After that her brother was locked away for life without parole and we worked it out so that we could still see the baby too, as she was all we had left of my brother. The whole thing was set up by a moderator and both families were involved, at the time I was a year or two out of university I had my career started and my parents wouldn't be able to look after an infant full time. So it was agreed that I would take her every other week and alternate holidays, that way my family would get to see her and their family would too and I mean Alysha's parents are considered young parents they had her brother very young and her only 2 years after, she still lives at home and she's going finishing up university. We all get together on Katelyn's birthday and sometimes on like thanksgiving or Christmas sometimes Easter. Our families despite what happened are quite close and more so now after what happened."

"Wow, oh my god that's terrible I'm so sorry, and that makes you so amazing all at the same time."

At the end of the date Jane drove Sarah the surprisingly short distance home. Sarah thanked Jane again for the date, kissed her cheek, and got out of the car. Jane waited for her to get in to her house before she drove off.

After that the two couples Jane and Sarah, and Maura and Jen had began doubling and hanging out all the time. Things were going well for them all and they agreed that one night a week at least but a set night (meaning Friday's because Jane and Maura weren't on call Friday evenings) they would hang out with just their respective best friends so that they didn't get too caught up in their own love bubbles.

After a few weeks Jane met Katelyn and shortly after met Maura, when Sarah had her niece with her they didn't seen Jane and Sarah much as they'd be home with the 4 year old, but the five of them would hang out on occasion as well. Jane secretly wanted this she came to love the time she spent with Sarah and Katelyn, but something felt off about it she just pushed that feeling aside, and focused on the ones that made her feel good, you know the emotions that are easy. Whenever Katelyn would be with her mom she would miss her but ignored it because the four of them would be hanging out.

Happy times and happy women progressed through time so roughly 3 months later; there was a noticeable shift between both couples. With Jane and Sarah, it was a big and noticeable shift, with Jen and Maura it was little things. Both couples were beginning to exit the honeymoon stage.


	4. Chapter 4

First before we delve into Jane's soon to be catastrophic relationship, lets learn a few of the things that are slowly breaking Maura's relationship with Jen. And because of the situation Jane is in I think it's only best that we hear it from her.

When they had started dating Maura told her that even as the CME there were a few risks and that on occasion she had managed to find herself in dangerous situations. At the time Jen had accepted this as reality as she never really understood how dangerous the situations were. It wasn't until Maura was once again in harm's way did Jen realize the severity of it.

After Jane had once again saved Maura from the bad bad men, the two went back to Maura's to relax and talk and for Jane to just be there to comfort her best friend. That day's events were hard for Jane the morning was like any other morning body call. The body was sent to the morgue and Maura would start her exam while Jane began her investigation. Jane was hesitant to leave Maura that morning something not feeling right in her gut. But Maura insisted that she go on back to the office to start while Maura waited for the transport truck that had gotten stuck in traffic after a 3 car accident on a bridge. Jane went back and when she had gone downstairs an hour later sure that Maura would be there, she was shocked to find that morning's body on the table waiting, and no one in the morgue but Yoshima, who was doing his usual routine in preparing the body as per Dr. Isles' instructions that the body was to be prepared as soon it arrived and she would begin as soon as she was in.

Jane asked Yoshima where Maura was, and he said that she hadn't been in yet that she texted him to prepare the body and that she was on her way but that was over an hour ago. Jane immediately whipped out her phone to call Maura, but it went straight to voice mail. After that she ran back up to the bullpen to tell Frost to do a GPS search for Maura's phone. When it was completed the team followed to coordinates on the print out and arrived at a small abandoned building. When they were inside Jane could hear Maura's cries for help and her pleading that they stop and believe her that she had nothing to do nor did she know anything about Paddy Doyle's plans for the Irish Mob or who would be taking over, now that he'd been caught.

When they got to the room there was a gun to Maura's forehead and tears staining her cheeks even as new ones fell, she was bound to a chair her hands and feet all tightly duct taped. And there was a small reddish-brown stain on her right temple and crusted in her hair. It physically hurt the team to see it but hurt Jane the most. Anyways they shot the man that was just about to slap Maura across the face with his gun when Jane shot him while Frost and Korsak shot the other two henchmen. Jane ran straight for Maura and began untying her, and telling her everything would be alright. As soon as Maura was freed she just fell into Jane's arms and the pair sat in heap on the floor until Maura's sobs had subsided.

Anyway that night Jen and Sarah went out after being told by Jane and Maura to leave them alone together for a while. Then next night however Jen was begging Maura to take a job at the hospital where it'd be much safer, and she was completely disregarding Maura's slight fear of living people.

That and then there were just little things that Jen did, not using a coaster, her foul language when watching sports, she didn't clean up after herself without being asked sometimes, or would just say she'd do it later. Little things that just started to get to our favorite ordered and tidy doctor. It was when she saw Jane coming to her rescue again that she realized that she would rather spend time with Jane and she felt safer and fit better in Jane's arms then Jen's. Of course Maura would never say anything about this to anyone because if she did tell someone it would be Jane but she couldn't because Jane was happy. So when those thoughts would pop into her head she just pushed them away. The next day was her night out with Jane. During their lunch break Jane had seemed a little off, and by that I mean she was angry downright pissed, but said that they would talk about it later. They made their plans to hang out at Maura's maybe chill in the hot tub to relax and hopefully take away some of their stress.

After work Maura went home to get ready, knowing that she'd have to tidy her house as Jen had been there most of the afternoon. They had been arguing and Maura told her that it was best if they saw other people, and that it was just wasn't working out, Jen defiantly said fine and began to gather her stuff while Maura was in her room changing into her swim suit when she heard a loud thud. She tentatively called out for Jen but was met with no reply, so she did the most natural things she dropped what she was doing, taking her dress off she left it in a heap on the floor and ran down the stairs in her underwear to find Jen on the floor. Checking for a pulse immediately she found it but it was very faint. Next she checked her breathing and she was breathing but she was unconscious. After rechecking that Jen was in fact actually alive Maura ran to get her stethoscope and her pen light and calling 911 on her way to locate the items.

On her way back to her unconscious girlfriend wearing her red stethoscope that coincidentally matched the red bra and red lace thong is when Jane came in, when she did they both stopped dead in her tracks and Jane began, "Maur, we had plan's now is not the time to be playing doctor with your girlfriend." She said trying to mask the arousal she was feeling at the sight of Maura, golden blonde hair falling beautiful onto flawless skin, skin so white that the red underwear literally popped and said you have to look at me, and that Jane did she stared openly taking in Maura's breast, breasts she already knew held such pleasure for her and Maura, and then followed the toned stomach down to the underwear and she could already again remember the taste of what lays beneath. Then followed the doctors amazing legs to the floor then quickly looked back up to Maura whose face was anything but a positive emotion.

"Jane I'm not playing, Jen's unconscious, I was upstairs getting dressed and there was a thud I ran down to find her here" Maura said pulling Jane to the spot where Jen was lying "she's breathing and has a faint pulse, I called 911 they're going to be here soon." She said while using the pen light to check dilation which didn't turn out to be what she hoped for, then using the stethoscope for listen to her heart again, it was getting a little stronger than when she checked it before.

"Go get some clothes on," Jane said to Maura, "she's breathing her pulse is getting stronger you said it yourself and EMT's are going to be here soon and I don't want them to be seeing you like that. And besides I'll be here if anything changes" Maura was reluctant to go but she did because she saw many EMT's both as the ME and also as a doctor in the clinic. When she returned she was in Jane's shorts and one of Jane's Red Sock t-shirts. Jane again couldn't stop staring at the doctor and Maura knew that look but also knew the look she read in Jane's eyes when they finally met. Jane was hurting and happy and loved her she could tell just from the look on Jane's face.

Jen started to move and Maura tried to keep her still when she started to come to, she looked up at Jane and Maura staring down at her "W...what...happened?" "I'm not sure exactly you were down here and then I heard a loud thud and came to see what happened and you were passed out on the floor, but Jen please don't move okay? The EMT's will be here any second and you need to go to the hospital, you had a very poor pulse and your pupil dilation was less than ideal, I think you may have had a stroke or maybe a small blood clot has formed and you need to get it checked out."

"Are you coming with me?" Jen asked Maura as the EMT's came in and Jane filled them in and they loaded Jen

"No sweetie... I'm not...I meant what I said, but I will call Sarah and have her meet you there I think she cares for you a far more than she intends to let on"

After the EMT's took Jen away, Maura took out her phone and did as she said she called Sarah who for whatever reason unknown to her sounded upset with her for no reason, but nevertheless she proceeded to tell her what had happened and to meet Jen at the hospital and then ended the call. After that Jane opened her arms and Maura easily slid into them wrapping hers around Jane's waist and holding on for dear life.

After a few minutes like that they went up to Maura's room and where the doctor finished changing and Jane went to get wine. Maura met Jane on the back patio, where she was greeted with a large glass on wine, and the two got into the hot tub and sipped their wine.

"So..." Jane said awkwardly as the only words that had been spoken since Maura had made her call to Sarah, were Maura telling Jane which bottle of wine to locate and open. "Did you just break up with her?"

"Well no not exactly I broke up with her before she passed out"

"Ah" Jane said and they fell into a weird silence. Maura had been watching Jane the entire time reading her facial muscles and from them she knew that she was relieved, which she hypothesized came from the end of her relationship with Jen.

"We were different and as you know we had some problems especially after what happened last month with the kidnapping."

"Right"

"But we were supposed to be sitting in here drinking while you told me what was going on and what had caused all the anger you felt earlier."

"I wasn't anger, my pride was hurting a little, but I wasn't angry"

"You were angry, you were even seething, you were also snapping at everyone today. Where's the bottle?"

"It's in the kitchen I'll go get it." When Jane returned with the bottle she topped up Maura's glass as well as her own placed the bottle within arm's reach and climbed back in.

"Well are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Jane Rizzoli, I know you better than you know yourself most days I know something is bothering you no spill it!" Maura demanded

"Okay okay, fine, last night Sarah and I were together and then we weren't okay happy?"

"NO, there's more you aren't just with someone then you're not there is generally a reason. I want the details and if I don't get them, your middle name will become public knowledge" Maura playfully threatened

"Well fine, if you insist on prying into my personal life" Jane said in mock guilt tripping.

"I do in fact insist on prying into your personal life, especially when I know that whatever has happened was big and big enough to end a relationship that you seemed so content in."

"Fine do you want all the details or just the general overview?"

"Jane... you know I want all the details, you know I need all the facts or information, and that I have a hard time functioning without all the details."

"Okay, so after her and I got back to her place last night, we started making out, and that then turned to tentative touching and exploration, and fuck it, I was going down on her and when she was coming she screamed out someone else's name."

"Are you sure?"

"I know my own name Maur, I've heard it yelled said whispered etc in every tone and expression available, it wasn't my name. She said it twice the first time when I had hit a particularly sensitive spot, but there was other noises and I thought I misheard it that time, but the second time was when she screamed it and it wasn't Jane."

"Whose name was it?"

"Jen"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah she's in love with her and I realized something else, I'm not in love with Sarah, I've been in love with you since day one of when we met, Maur, I'm sorry, I should go."

"Jane wait." Maura said grabbing her wrist before she could leave and pulled herself to a standing position to be as close to eye level with Jane as she could and wrapping her arms around Jane's waist while Jane instinctively did the same. "That's partially why I broke things off with Jen, I realized that I feel safer in your arms, and I'd rather spend time with you."

"What are you saying Maur?"

"Jane, I'm saying that I love you too. You are who I want to be with when we talked about it before I said that I didn't want to try a relationship with you because I couldn't lose you as my best friend if things didn't work out, but I'm realizing that I can't live my life without you, and the three times that we've _been together_ were the three best times of my entire sexual life. Jane I am in love with you too."

"You are?"

"I am" they stood there staring at each other for a couple of minutes before Maura spoke again "Umm Jane, are you going to kiss me now? Or suposhh" She was cut off by Jane's lips and they shared the most passionate loving and tender kiss that you could clearly see the love these two women shared now that they had both stopped fighting the feelings they had for one another.

The pair was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They reluctantly parted and then gazed into each other's eyes. Again the offending person cleared their throat and the two looked over to a very happy smiling Angela "It's about damn time you two. I don't know why you didn't listen to me before when I told you both you were made for each other. You two are clearly soul mates, and instead of hiding the feelings you had for each other you should have been TOGETHER celebrating them not with other people having meaningless sex" she said triumphantly she clearly must have been watching from the window of the guest house. She turned to leave and began talking perhaps to herself maybe she intended for the pair to hear but she said "Jesus I don't know what's wrong with today's kids they all have their heads so far up their asses they can't even see what's right in front of them." She then turned back and yelled at the two from the door to the guest house "I still want grandchildren you guys ain't getting any younger, and Janie stop staring at the poor girl and kiss her, I'll be at your apartment tonight so I don't hear anything this time, unlike the last time you two hooked up." And then the door was shut.

"So I guess you're staying the night now" Maura said

"I guess so, and Ma's going to be gone so this time I won't have to shush you like last time even though the shushing was ineffective"

"When you shushed I intentionally got louder, and don't act like you didn't like it, because your physical response to my moans and screams was proof enough that you liked it."

Maura said while kissing and pushing Jane up the stairs and out of the hot tub and towards the house before Jane stopped them. She grabbed a towel and wrapped around the doctor and said "You" and kissing her on the nose "Wait right here" as she then walked back to the hot tub picked up the empty wine bottle and the two glasses and running them back inside before coming back out and to a stop in front of Maura. Jane reached around and released the clip holding Maura's hair up. "I like it better down" she said before pressing their lips together for another passion filled kiss. Jane's arms went around Maura's waist while Maura's arms were around Jane's neck and her fingers threaded into her hair. Jane had to bend down to be able to kiss the doctor and when she straightened her back while holding Maura to her effectively removing the doctor from the ground. Maura wrapped her legs around the tall detective who then took them and expertly navigated through Maura's house with her eyes closed for the most part but staring into Maura's eyes when they were open.

They made their way to the bed and Jane place Maura down in the center of the bed and the pair made love to each other for hours.


End file.
